Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to FinFET fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to forming isolation trenches prior to fins in FinFET fabrication and the resulting semiconductor structures.
Background Information
In conventional FinFET formation, fins are formed prior to isolation trenches. This fabrication flow results in several negative consequences. For example, the conventional flow results in separate isolation fill/planarization procedures for the fins and the isolation trenches. As another example, if a protective liner is formed right after fin formation, its effectiveness will be lost at fin ends during isolation trench formation.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a more efficient process of FinFET fabrication.